Problems with Authority
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: This is a one-shot for MrsCenaOrton! Dean Ambrose/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related!**

 **Author's Note: This is for one of my favorite writers. She's written two one-shots for me and it's time I returned the favor! For MrsCenaOrton! I hope you like it! Rated M for sexual content. Don't like, don't read!**

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt." Hunter's voice echoed through the arena. Mia felt the nerves set in. Her and Seth had been planning this for months. They had to get away from SHIELD. It was killing her career, as much as she loved Dean. "Last night was plan A, tonight... Is plan B."

Mia just stood there. She knew the plan. She heard the loud boom as the chair collided with Roman's back and didn't move. Her eyes connected with Dean's for a split second before she slid out of the ring. She felt Randy and Hunter lifting her onto their shoulders as she watched in horror as Seth destroyed her fiance and best friend. She had to do this and prayed that Dean would possibly understand.

Seth slid out of the ring, staring at the steel chair in his hands. He couldn't describe the feeling flowing through his body. "Take it." He held the chair out to Randy who placed Mia back on her feet.

"You alright?" He placed a hand on Mia's waist to steady her. He could see her legs shaking.

"I need to go..." Mia shook her head. "I can't watch this."

"No. You're going to watch." Hunter snapped from behind them as he shoved Randy toward the ring.

Mia bit her bottom lip, tears sliding down her cheeks. She could hear the crowd shouting _"You sold out!"_ The words echoed through her mind as she watched the Viper deliver blow after to blow. The sound of the crowd was drowned out by the sound of the steel smacking against bare skin. When the assault was finally over, she felt Seth pulling on her arm.

"C'mon, Mia." Seth led her back to the locker room, following behind Hunter and Randy.

"Good job out there tonight." She heard Hunter congratulating her and Seth but she kept her eyes on her boots.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Mia pleaded, grabbing Dean by the arm. "I felt smothered.. Like I had no other choice!"

"Why didn't you talk to me? If you wanted to leave Shield, all you had to do was say so!" Dean slammed the locker room door, turning around to face her.

"I tried talking to you, Dean." She let her hand fall to her side. "But, you were always too drunk to remember and too busy when you were sober." She felt her hands shaking with anger. "Damnit, I love you but I'm tired of this! I want my own career. I want to make my own way!"

"And you think teaming up with those dickbags is the way to do it? They're going to use you and manipulate you." Dean snapped. He knew she had a point. The last six months of their relationship had been rocky. Most nights ended with him drunk and blacking out. Though she wasn't innocent.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Mia retorted, shoving Dean's chest.

Something about her words shook him to the core, but she was so hot when she was angry. He pushed her roughly back against the metal door. "Shut up." He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Mia tried to push him away.

"I said shut the fuck up." He pushed his lips to hers, feeling her relax. "Ya know, you've been a bad girl, baby." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I need to be punished." She whimpered as she felt his hands trailing down her stomach.

"You know the drill then, sweetheart." He sat down on the bench. "Drop those shorts and bend over." He felt the bulge in his black cargo pants growing he watched her slide slowly out of her tight shorts. "Leave the thong." He grabbed her arm, roughly throwing her over his lap.

She loved it when Dean was rough, it was always a turn on. She moaned out loud when his large hand came down across her ass. She felt the pleasurable sting afterwards. He brought his hand down again, causing her to cry out his name. "More." She whimpered.

"I'm the one in charge here." He placed a hand over her mouth, rubbing her wet center through her black lace thong. "You like it when I spank you?"

Mia nodded, moaning as he pushed thong aside and slid one finger inside her.

"Say it." He started to remove his finger, hearing her beg him not to.

"I.. I love it when you spank me." Her hands griped the end of the bench.

"Makes you so wet, huh?" His chuckle was dark. "Get up." He brought his hand down on her ass again. He watched her stand, getting down onto her knees in front of him. Her fingers worked open the button on his pants, but he stopped her once she got to the zipper. "Teeth."

Mia smirked up at him, pulling her zipper down slowly with her teeth. She slid them down his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs. She felt him bury his hand in her hair, leading her mouth to his erection. She took the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly. She finally took his whole length into her mouth, gagging once he reached the back of her throat. She moaned he thrust himself into her mouth.

"Like it when I fuck your mouth too, huh?" He groaned, pulling her mouth away away from his erection. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his waist. With one swift motion, her buried himself inside her. He watched the way her head fell back when he stretched her out.

"Dean!" Mia whimpered as he grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her. "Yes!" She brought her hand down in between them, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. She felt white heat spreading through her body as she came, tightening around Dean.

"Fuck, Mia.." He growled, grabbing her ass in his hands. "Stand up and bend over."

Mia did as he said, her knees resting on the bench, She cried out as he slid inside her once more. She felt his hands settle on her hips as he began to thrust himself into her. She felt him reach around to rub her clit, speeding up his thrusts. She could tell he was getting close. It wasn't long after, she was coming again. He emptied his seed into her a moment later. "Wow.." She laughed breathlessly.

Dean groaned he slid out of her. "Doesn't mean I forgive you." He slid back into his pants, zipping them up. He watched as she got dressed. "But it doesn't mean I'm leaving."

Mia turned to face Dean. "So you're gonna stay with me?" She asked nervously.

"I told you once before, baby... I ain't going anywhere. I mean it." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And maybe after a few more rounds of this, I'll forgive you." He chuckled, grabbing his bag. "Better get outta here before they come back. See you at the hotel." He winked at her before walking out.


End file.
